


Look What You Made Me Do

by takethebreadsticksandRUN



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanging Out In America, M/M, Spicy Food, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takethebreadsticksandRUN/pseuds/takethebreadsticksandRUN
Summary: Alex eats a spicy chip. One thing leads to another, and would you look at that, he proposed.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 141





	Look What You Made Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first work for this fandom, please let me know what you all think! the chip that alex eats exists, it's the Paqui One Chip Challenge thing. never tried it never will but i've watched people do it an boiiii does it look spicy.   
> anyways i hope you enjoy reading!  
> xxx

Alex took the small box from June with steady hands. She looked at him, slightly awed.

“Are you sure about this?”

He smiled, his teeth flashing. “Of course I am. Now, Bea, do you have the goods?” Across the room, she nodded, patting the table next to her. He swallowed and looked down, the packaging on the box depicting a flaming pepper. “Well, here goes nothing.”

In a swift motion, he opened the box to reveal a single chip. Pez leaned over his shoulder to get a closer look. “Is that it? Seems a little disappointing, to be honest.”

“Well, size is no indication of enjoyment. Just ask-“ Nora laughed behind Henry’s hand as he attempted to stifle her words.

“Yes, yes, we get it, Nora. Alex, are you going to do it?” His blonde hair was growing out, shaggy enough the Queen would have had a heart attack.

Alex smiled at him. “Anything for you, my love.”

Simultaneously Bea, June, Pez, and Nora all mimed vomiting. “For that, Alex, you don’t get any milk.” Bea wrapped her arms protectively around the jug as he pouted.

“You are all very mean. Now I’m not doing it.” Alex closed the box, even a whiff of the spice burning his nose.

June rolled her eyes. “Drama queen. You have wanted to do this forever, so grow some nerves and do it.”

Alex locked eyes with her and picked up the chip. Without breaking eye contact he ate it, chewing quickly. He swallowed in seconds flat, not giving in to the temptation to breathe fire. “Well, that wasn’t that bad!” He smiled, ignoring how his tongue felt like it was swelling and his cheeks melting.

“Liar.” Henry crossed his arms immediately. “Your face says otherwise.”

Pez whistled. “That takes guts, and I don’t think Bea is going to grant you a reprieve.”

Alex dragged a hand down his face, trying to hide the full extent of the spiciness. “I’ll be fine,” he groaned, “Just let me die here.”

June laughed. “Done and done!”

Twenty minutes later, Alex sat on the floor against Henry’s legs, downing his eight glass of milk. “It’s so hot,” he moaned, “Why is it still spicy?”

“Here I thought you Americans were supposed to handle heat pretty well, but apparently not.”

“Bea, that’s not fair! You try eating the world’s spiciest chip!”

Pez intervened. “You have to hand it to the crazy American, even with milk that’s gotta be pretty hot.” Alex nodded in agreement, turning offended puppy eyes on Bea. “You know,” he continued, “after watching you add _eating the world’s spiciest chip_ to the list of stupid things you’ve done, I think you’re gutsy enough to do anything.”

Over in the corner, June coughed. “Except propose,” she mumbled.

Alex’s head snapped around. “What was that?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing.” She smiled innocently.

“No, I know what you said. And you know what?” Alex stood, pulling Henry up with him, “Screw you. Screw you all. Screw you too, darling.” He bent down on one knee, taking Henry’s hands in his own.

“Wait- are you-“

“Henry Fox Mountchristen-Windsor, I love you so much. You mean the world to me, and without you, I don’t know what I would do. You have been the light of my life since you tackled me in that hospital and called me a jerk-“

Bea looked at him in puzzlement but Nora mouthed _later_ at her.

“-you are brave and loyal and perfect, and I want to spend forever with you. Henry, will you marry me?” Alex looked up at him, smiling softly.

Henry cleared his throat. “Just to be clear, are you proposing to me to spite your sister?”

“Yes and no. She was right about one thing, I’ve been waiting for too long to do this.” He pulled a small box out of his pocket. “But unfortunately, I am head over heels for you.”

“Wonderful, just wanted to clarify. Alex, of course I’ll marry you.” He stood and pulled Henry in for a kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Pez wiped his eyes as June and Nora clapped, Bea cheering as they kissed.


End file.
